Sethr'ra Lowkhart
Sethr'ra is a Fallen member of the Twisted who became the 50th Reaper Main Life Sethr'ra was born as a Twisted:The Twisted were a race developed over the centuries due to an explosion of magic, which mutated the humans in the area around the ruined tower, as the mages all died out. The mutated humans had deformed skin and faces and became outcasts of the human Kingdoms, eventually hording around one settlement: The Outband. Sethr'ra Lowkheart was an unusual name, to say the least, Sethr'ra lived for 25 years at least before he died. The humans sent their forces in a suprise attack to clean up the Twisted. They attacked Outband, causing huge casulties. They killed many innocent villagers and Sethr'ra's farm was pillaged. Sethr'ra was killed, despite his brave attempt to fight back. The humans left the Outband in a ruined state. The Twisted had fought hard to defend it and only 25% of the Twisted population survived. Sethr'ra was eventually reanimated by a wandering Necromancer, Steven Brattleneck. The Twisted's thicker skins and strong hides meant they were mostly reanimated as they were before they died-most were not skeletons, just strange darkened flesh hides of their former selves. Steven added most of the fallen to his army, but was murdered as part of a plot by the Twisted chieftain when he believed the Necromancers were disrespecting the dead. The 'fallen Twisted' as they were known when they were reanimated, lived only for a few years before they fell to the ground again, as par the rules of being reanimated as an undead. Months before this was to happen to Sethr'ra, he found a strange glowing object in the pocket of the dead body of Steven. It was channeling energies between his staff and a book. Sethr'ra grabbed the book and realised he himself could control the dead with it, despite few necromantic capabilities to begin with. Steven was the 49th Reaper and Sethr'ra, an uneducated Twisted had become the 50th Reaper! The art of necromancy was something he was fascinated with as a boy, but could never be taught the art because he turned out to be Twisted before the age of 18. Sethr'ra hence taught himself the magic using the book. He also turned his twin scythes he had used to cut corn and to fight during the battle of Outband, as his necromantic weapons, finally enchanting the two blades with necromantic energy to become the Reaper. He recieved additional training from another Necromancer. He was looked down upon by the Necromancer community for finding the Reaper energy as he did. He was shocked to have found the Reaper book in the first place. The Necromancers sent their champions from the Underworld to test Sethr'ra. In a brutal onslaught of enemies, Sethr'ra was able to defeat them all, proving himself as the next Reaper. He gathered many allies over the years, and the Necromancers tried to win over his favour. However, most undead wished to regain former pride over themselves and so many Necromancers wanted to attack the human Kingdoms. Sethr'ra, originally a lover of battles and fights, had his army march out of the Underworld by breaking the chains that locked it. He changed his mind when he spent time with many of the humans and Twisted and other races alike. He was classified as a 'human-lover,' though he just wanted peace. The Necromancers therefore plotted to assassinate him and crown a new one as Reaper, in order to advance with the Undead hatred of humanity. With enemies everywhere, Sethr'ra had to make alliances with some necromancers and undead prominent figures, as well as the humans.